


Christmas

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [15]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Its Hollands first Christmas





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Hanukkah one shot but forgot to post it on here. I can still do it if you want.

Patrick felt a weight land on him from where he was sleeping. He snuffled and brushed his hand at the weight, feeling surprise when the thing grabbed his hand and started eating it. Patrick's head lifted off the pillow and he squinted toward the object. 

Holland was sitting on him, being propped up by a hand that looked to belong to Andy. Patrick smiled at Andy and shifted, grabbing Holland and kissing the baby's cheek.

"Everyone's already downstairs." Andy signs to him, waiting for Patrick to put his aids in. Patrick nods, yawns, puts his aids in and sits up, still holding Holland. Patrick blinks the sleep from his eyes and stands, giving Andy a tired smile which is returned with the same caliber of sleepiness. "Joe and Pete are already down there. They're really excited." Andy says with a tired sigh. Patrick laughs and nods.

"I bet. They've been waiting for this since you all got out of the hospital." Patrick says with a smile that's far off and sad. "I'm glad you're all alive. I wouldn't know what to do without you guys." Holland babbles loudly in Patrick's ear as they walk down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas Patrick!" Pete yells, voice a little raspy and tired. Joe smiles tiredly at Patrick as well. Patrick smiles brightly and waves to them. 

"Merry Christmas Pete. How long have you been up?" He asks, suddenly concerned that Pete may have been up far earlier than he should be. Pete waves him off, getting up and stealing Holland from Patrick.

"A while. Now, shall we?" Patrick nods, happy to see his cameral set up and ready to start recording. Patrick starts the camera up, waiting to see that it's actually recording. When the light starts flashing, he goes back to sit with his husbands and child.

He leans against the couch as he watches with a twinkle in his eyes as they all rip into their stockings. Holland sits in Pete's lap, grabbing every wrapper that flies from Pete's hands as he unwraps candy.

Patrick goes through his stocking slowly, carefully. He doesn't unwrap anything, he just enjoys the moment. 

"Can we do presents now?" Pete, ever the eager man, asks. Patrick chuckles and nods. 

"Of course we can." It goes in an order. Holland goes first, then, much to Patrick's chagrin, it goes tallest to shortest.  Meaning, Patrick goes last. Patrick rolls his eyes at the order but doesn't say anything.

Holland, being the small baby that he is, can't really unwrap things too well by himself yet. Pete helps him out. Holland's first christmas present ever is a stuffed animal. A shark, to be precise. The obsession with sharks started with Halloween. It escalated from there.

From there it went to Joe who got a nice little watch, then Pete who got a new journal, Andy got some healthy stuff from Pete, then Patrick. 

Patrick got something a little different. 

Patrick got a scrapbook. Something he had been meaning to get for a while, but when he opened it, there were already pictures in there. Patrick gasped as he took in the pictures. Their first date, their wedding, their honeymoon. When they first brought Holland home, their first halloween together. 

It was perfect. It was all Patrick wanted in life. It was all he needed. 

Tears sprung to his eyes and he immediately felt four bodies engulf him in a hug.

"Oh you guys, this is-this is amazing. Thank you so much." Patrick wiped his eyes and smiled brightly at his husbands, giving each of them a kiss. "This has been an amazing Christmas."


End file.
